Jay Ward Productions
}} }} Jay Ward Productions, or simply Ward Productions, is an American animation studio based in Los Angeles County, California. It was founded in 1948 by American animator Jay Ward, and was most notable for the Rocky and Bullwinkle franchise. The Jay Ward Productions library and rights are managed by Bullwinkle Studios, a joint venture between Jay Ward Productions and DreamWorks Animation. History The company was based on the Sunset Strip in West Hollywood, across Sunset Boulevard from the Chateau Marmont Hotel.Roadside America.com: "20-Foot-Tall Rocky and Bullwinkle (In Transition)" Jay Ward Productions was an independent studio from 1948 to 1959. It was part of Dancer Fitzgerald Sample (1959-1979), which originally brokered advertising for, and through its Gamma Productions subsidiary and its distributor Producers Associates of Television, Inc.(P.A.T.), animated Ward's productions. The Program Exchange acquired broadcast rights in 1979. Jay Ward Productions today The successor Jay Ward Productions Inc., managed by members of his family, is based in Costa Mesa, California.Manta.com: Jay Ward Production Inc. By 2007, Jay Ward Productions had formed Bullwinkle Studios LLC, a joint venture with Classic Media (then an Entertainment Rights subsidiary), to manage the Jay Ward characters. Bullwinkle Studios's first production was “George of the Jungle” with Studio B Productions, a unit of DHX Media broadcast on Teletoon, then added to Cartoon Network. Tiffany Ward serves as president of Ward Productions and Bullwinkle Studios. Businessweek: Private company information for Bullwinkle Studios, LLC Classic Media was acquired in 2012 by DreamWorks Animation, which was later purchased by Comcast in 2016. Television programs Animation Jay Ward Productions * Crusader Rabbit (1950–1952) * The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show (1959–1964) ** Rocky and His Friends ** The Bullwinkle Show ** Fractured Fairy Tales ** Aesop and Son ** Bullwinkle's Corner ** Mr. Know-It-All ** The Rocky and Bullwinkle Fan Club ** Peabody's Improbable History ** Dudley Do-Right of the Mounties * Hoppity Hooper (1964–1967) ** Uncle Waldo's Cartoon Show * The Dudley Do Right Show (1964–1966) * George of the Jungle (1967–1970) ** Super Chicken ** Tom Slick * The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show (2015–2017) * The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (2018-present) Bullwinkle Studios * George of the Jungle (2006–2008, 2015–2017) Live-action * Fractured Flickers (1962–1964) Commercials General Mills * Cheerios, using characters Rocky and Bullwinkle (1959–1970), Boris Badenov (1959–1970), Aesop and Son (1960–1970), Dudley Do-Right (1961–1970), and Hoppity Hooper (1961–1972) * Trix, using characters Rocky and Bullwinkle (1959–1970), and Hoppity Hooper (1961–1972) * Cocoa Puffs, using characters Rocky and Bullwinkle (1959–1970), and Hoppity Hooper (1961–1972) * Jets, using characters Rocky and Bullwinkle (1959–1970), and Hoppity Hooper (1961–1972) * Wheat Hearts, using characters Mr. Peabody and Sherman (1959–1970) * Frosty O's, using characters Dudley Do-Right (1961–1970), and Hoppity Hooper (1961–1972) * Lucky Charms, using characters Boris and Natasha (1964–1970), and Hoppity Hooper (1964–1972) Quaker Oats Company * Cap'n Crunch (1963–1984) * Quisp and Quake (1965–1973) * Monster Munch (1966) * Aunt Jemima (1968–1973) * Captain Vitaman (1968) * Frosted Oat Flakes (1968–1969) * Fudge Town Cookies (1968) * Mr. Chips Cookies (1968–1969) * Scooter Pie Cookies (1968) * Cinnamon Bear Cereal (1969) * Cinnamon Flakes (1969) * Crackles (1969) * Gauchos Cookies (1969) * Mister E (1969) * Pronto (1969) * Scooter Pies (1969) * Vitaman the Great (1969) * King Vitaman (1970–1971) * Halfsies (1979–1982) * Hi-Lo's (1980) Films Live-action * Boris and Natasha (1992) * George of the Jungle (1997) * Dudley Do-Right (1999) * The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (2000) * George of the Jungle 2 (2003) (direct-to-video) Animation * The Phox, The Box, and The Lox (1999) (short film) * Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) (credited as Bullwinkle Studios) * Rocky and Bullwinkle (2014) (direct-to-video short film) References Further reading Kevin Scott Collier. Jay Ward's Animated Cereal Capers. CreateSpace Independent Publishing Platform, 2017. Keith Scott. The Moose That Roared: The Story of Jay Ward, Bill Scott, a Flying Squirrel, and a Talking Moose. St. Martin's Griffin, 2001. Darrell Van Citters. The Art of Jay Ward Productions. Oxberry Press, LLC, 2013. External links * * Category:Jay Ward Productions Category:American animation studios Category:Television production companies of the United States Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Cinema of Southern California Category:Entertainment companies based in California Category:Entertainment companies established in 1948 Category:1948 establishments in California Category:Companies based in Los Angeles County, California Category:West Hollywood, California